This invention relates to a package of a rolled photosensitive material for printing.
A conventional package for a rolled photosensitive material for printing is, as shown in FIGS. 15 and 15a, prepared by winding the photosensitive material around a core 90 to form the rolled photosensitive material 91, covering the peripheral surface of the rolled photosensitive material 91 by a light-shielding leader 92 to shield from light, covering both sides of the rolled photosensitive material by a pair of side plate inner rings 94 adhered to each side of the core 90 through an adhesive layer 93 to shield the both sides from light, and adhering an outer ring 95 onto each side plate inner ring 94 through an adhesive layer 96 (Japanese Patent KOKAI 62-172344, Japanesse Utility Model KOKAI 55-113543).
A package provided with many gusseted portions on the inner circumferential edge of the side plate inner ring is also known, the gusseted portions being adhered to the inner face of the core (Japanese Utility Model KOKAI 3-37447, Japanese Patent KOKAI 2-72347, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,171, etc.).
In the above conventional package as shown in FIGS. 15 and 15a, since the side plate inner ring 94 was adhered to the side of the core 90 through a transparent adhesive layer 93, there was a problem occasionally to leak light into the package of the rolled photosensitive material 91 through the adhesive layer 93. In the case that the core was a plastic molded article, the manufacturing cost was expensive, and the core was occasionally incompatible with the photosensitive material. On the other hand, since the core molded of plastic was excellent in flatness of the side of the core, the thickness of the adhesive layer could be made thin, and the radial length of the core was relatively long, i.e. the distance from the outside to the rolled photosensitive material was long. As a result, the light-shielding was, in general, ensured.
However, in the case that the core was formed of paper, since the flatness of the end of the core was inferior, space was occasionally formed between the core and the adhesive layer. Moreover, the adhesive layer must be made thick in order to ensure adhesive strength, and the radial length of the core was short. As a result, light was liable to pass the adhesive layer to reach the rolled photosensitive material.
In the case of the conventional package provided with gusseted portions, light-shielding could be ensured even in the case that the core was formed of paper. However, gusseting to form the gusseted portions was complicated, and the gusseted portions were occasionally damaged by an axial rod upon loading in various apparatuses.